Toast
by Margot-Eve
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne got married. During the wedding party an unusual toast is proposed. Rated T for some words and suggestions ;D


I do not own Megamind, nor the songs metioned in here, they belong to their respective owners, mine is only the idea and Margot. I wrote it for laugh ;] Have fun people.

Also if you don't know who Margot is, you guys can read read 'His junk', 'What I want is not what I need' and 'Relationship' (which is in crossover section with Gargoyles, or you could just check it in my profile ;]). *end of self advertisment*

Also, beware of the grammar! Sorry.

* * *

><p>The noisy crowd waited with anticipation for the last toast. So far, Wayne, Warden, Minion, Roxanne's father and mother, police chief, Roxanne's editor and few friends from work, gave their speech. It seemed to completely depleted the orators, but suddenly another person showed up. It was… Margot.<p>

"This won't be good." Megamind whispered to Roxanne.

"Come on, give her a chance" his wife winked at him playfully. "This will be fun."

"Do you by any chance know something I don't?" he sounded concerned, but she just hushed him and looked at the blond troublemaker.

"Ekhem… One, two, three…" Margot checked the microphone, before speaking. "Ok, people, we all gathered to wish those two absolutely insane people luck on their new choice in life. And I can assure you guys about one way. It's going to be like a rollercoaster. You may not last until the end, you know, fall out of the car. Or simply barf in the middle of it. Who knows, shit happens, ya know? But right now is the best time of your life. It's the present time. Always live in the present. Cherish what you have now. Yesterday is a history, tomorrow a mystery and today is a gift. Especially the honey moon, ya know what I mean" a whistle and applause was the answer of the spectators. Someone even shouted. 'French kiss, guys!' and got rewarded with laughs. Margot waved her hand silencing everyone. "And I wouldn't be myself if I hadn't done something like this." Megamind spotted a disguise generator on her hand as she turned the dials and change into… Roxanne.

Roxanne/Margot smiled devilishly and got another portion of encouraging whistles. "I've prepared two songs for today. Can I sing them?" The wedding guests shouted 'Yes!', while Megamind, Roxanne and Minion shouted 'No!'. "The three cowards who shouted 'no' I have a bad news for ya'. You've been outnumbered and outvoted! Here I go!"

The music started playing and Roxanne/Margot started moving to the rhythm. Suddenly real Roxanne recognized the tune.

"Don't tell me…" she could barely believe her ears… this going to be hell. What's worse, her dad was recording everything…

People were clapping and even dancing to the music, but when disguised Margot reached the chorus the outburst of laughter was probably heard somwhere out of state:

"_I need a super villain to come and rescue me/ I'm feeling this right 'cause they can save me/ That's why I need a super villain to come and rescue me. /I'm feeling this right these bad boys,/ Boys, they're driving me crazy"_

She winked at Megamind and Roxanne and spun playfully. During the whole song she made cute faces, send kisses and bended herself in a way, Roxanne knew that she could never repeat even after ten years of yoga. When the song ended Margot bowed deeply deactivating the watch.

"Hey, it wasn't half bad." Megamind snickered.

"Oh, really?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm… actually it gave me some fun ideas." He whispered seductively and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She gave a small chuckle. "Hm, then I can't wait to see them."

"You're gonna like them." They were about to kiss when they heard Margot shouting.

"Did you guys like it?"

"Yes! Do one more!"

"Now, what do you think I'm gonna do?"

"Megamind!" someone shouted creating another laugh-wave.

"Ah…" the blonde pretended to be embarrassed. "You guys know me all too well…" she sniffed. The watch buzzed once again, presenting blue eyed copy of Megamind. "Or maybe you prefer this?" the image buzzed again. It was still Megamind, with slight alternation…

"Hey! Megamind with tits!"

"Can I kill her now, please?" Megamind's face practically shone with a deep purple color.

"You have my blessing…" Roxanne answered him with a shocked whisper.

Suddenly the hologram returned to normal, male version of the recently converted on the way of justice villain. The wedding guests whined with disappointment.

"Hey, I may be evil, but not that much!" those words sounded funny with the image and voice of Megamind himself. "Now, on with the song!"

Blue hero and the reporter stirred with anxiety, what it will be? They became quite surprised when they've heard Mika's 'Grace Kelly'. Now Roxanne couldn't help laughing, after few minutes of watching the show.

"Oh my God, she's fantastic!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, come on, Megs, admit it. She's copying you amazingly well."

He pouted only a little bit, and finally smiled. "Maybe you're right."

The song ended.

"My last words and conclusion to all of this is." Margot turned off the holowatch and grabbed a glass of champagne. "Life sucks, some people just come by and try to mess your life (like be by the way) just ignore them and have loads of fun with the way you live! To the present happiness! And a healthy spark of insanity." she raised her glass and drank it all with one gulp. "Cheers!" she threw the glass behind her breaking it and jumped off the stage.

The rest of the wedding reception went on with much louder music, even more laughing and singing. Megamind announced the karaoke competition, in which Margot was not allowed to take part in; she was chosen to be a jury, since she already had her fun with songs. Another person banned from singing was Music Man, outvoted by everyone. He also was in jury. The third member was Minion and the fourth, Warden. The old man said he was too old for that, but after the finals, Megamind made him sing anyway. And who was the winner? Come on, you know that… Although the second place was taken by no one else than Bernard! Roxanne was third, followed by her mother.

And after the party was over Megamind had showed Roxanne few of his new 'ideas' and she liked them VERY much. But that is off the record, so shhhh!

* * *

><p>Die endo! Like it hate it, review please! ;]<p>

Also, go now watch nineteenninytwo's video on youtube called Supervillian and raspberryseedz's 'Megamind tries to be like Grace Kelly' You won't be dissapinted!


End file.
